Brenden Bedard
Name: '''Brenden Bedard '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Computers, Reading and studying war history. Appearance: Brenden is slightly undersized for his age standing 5’9’’ and weighing a measly 133lbs. He has curly brown hair with no apparent style of haircut; it is just curly hair on a very square top head. His face is somewhat long, ending in a pointy chin, with a tiny amount of stubble. Brenden does wear glasses; however his vision is quite good without them. They’re supposed to be only for reading, but he likes how he looks with them on. He is usually found in jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a beat up pair of old sneakers. Biography: Brenden comes from a military family, where in the last 5 years; he has lived in 4 different cities, finally settling down this year in Highland Beach. His dad is, as they would say, a hard ass. His method of raising Brenden, has made Brenden somewhat emotionless. His father was all about making sure that his son was a man and not a boy. “Men don’t feel those pussy ass feelings. Real men stay strong no matter what the situation is, and for fuck sakes Brenden you never cry.” This was the speech that was heard on a near daily basis in the Bedard household. This isn’t to say Brenden doesn’t feel emotion anymore, on the contrary he feels a lot of emotion, it is just a different kind. He doesn’t understand the true meaning of the emotions love, bliss and compassion. Brenden’s mother took him to the doctor about this, but his test results came back showing that Brenden was normal, he just needed a change of scenery, hence the move to Highland Beach. Despite his small size, Brenden excels at hockey, specifically playing left wing. His ability to almost disappear on the ice and reappear in an open spot for a one-timer or tap in goal has led to him leading his former leagues in goals 2 of his last 3 seasons. At Southridge however, he has yet to find a line he can click with. In an interesting part of his past, because of his moving, Brenden actually has met 2 of the players in SoTF V2. Brenden went to a school in New York but he lived in New Jersey where his dad was stationed. Just from going to the mall, he’d met Dan Johnson and Kevin Kapustiak. His knowing and brief conversations with each of these players, along with his knowledge of the Bloody Fists gang members in SoTF is the only reason he now watches SoTF on television. The whole concept has always confused Brenden, because he truly believes that if you value your life, you’ll do what it takes to stay alive. None of that big protector or hero bullshit. Brenden’s relationships with fellow students aren’t exactly stellar. He makes no effort to make new friends, as he as become accustom to only knowing people for one year, and according to Brenden, its not worth the effort when you’ll never see them after that last semester. This has led to some people considering him to be anti-social, when in fact he is just really apathetic. Advantages: Brenden’s small size and high agility will allow him to move quickly and effectively through the obstacles he will encounter. His quick thinking mind will also help him with quick problem solving situations. Disadvantages: He is not well known at the school, and since he has been tagged as anti-social, if he tries to group up or form a team with someone, it may not go as well as he hoped. Designated Number: Male Student no. 43 The above biography is as written by Scipher. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Bullwhip Conclusions: Why do I peg this one as a sociopath? B43 shouldn't have any qualms about killing his opponents, seeing as he doesn't really understand the emotions involved with it, and to make things even better, he's completely anti-social! He has no friends, so to him, these people should just be cows for the slaughter. Even with that weapon, I'd peg him to be a contender. Game Evaluations Kills: Luis Chezinski Killed by: Tripped and hit his head Collected Weapons: Bullwhip (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: James Brown, Luis Chezinski, Trish McCarroll Mid-Game Evaluation: Brenden awoke in the cemetary, but didn't stay long. Instead, he almost immediately set out for the hospital. He arrived to find the group of Ianto Murphy, Gabe McCallum, Viki Valentine, and Serenity Halos in disarray within. Brenden stood outside plotting his attack when he was approached by Evelyn Richinson. The group inside noticed the scuffle going on outside, and Brenden used Evelyn as a sort of shield, leaving her behind while allowing himself to get away from the area. He soon found himself in a meadow where the opportunity to steal a rather deadly gun suddenly appeared. Unfortunately for Brenden, his target -- James Brown -- had friends... or at least, company, in the form of Nadine Willowbrook and Luis Chezinski. Brenden thought it best to pretend to be friend rather than foe, for now, and eased his way into the group. When James, who was apparently high off of LSD, started to go crazy and fire his garand into the air, things turned into complete chaos in the field. Nadine used the opportunity to escape the scene and Luis stood paralyzed, leaving Brenden to fend off James's hail of gunfire by himself. Brenden succeeded in disabling James, then turned on Luis immediately thereafter, strangling him to death. Trish McCarroll showed up immediately after Luis's death, and Brenden was bent on eliminating her as well. However, Lady Luck had turned against him. As he prepared to attack Trish, he tripped and fell, splitting his head open on a rock. Post-Game Evaluation: Brenden might've been a contender, if not for that unfortunate little accident of his... darn those pesky rocks. Memorable Quotes: "He's not a mosquito you idiot. Get down and I'll handle this." - Apparently, Brenden didn't like Luis's technique for calming James down too much. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads containing Brenden, in chronological order. V3: *Born of a Broken Man *Carnage *The Legend of the Flower of Woe Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brenden Bedard. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students